BOUNTiful
by XxYaoi-ADDICTxX
Summary: Leanne Tyler is obviously different from other students at school. To top it off, she's a Bount. But Leanne's laid back Japanese teacher, Shunsui Kyoraku-sensei, treats her rather different from the other kids.Does he know about her SECRET? Bad summary R


**BOUNTiful**

Leanne Tyler is obviously different from other students at school. To top it off, she's a Bount. Well, she doesn't know that! But Leanne's laid back Japanese teacher, Shunsui Kyoraku-sensei, treats her rather _different_ from the other kids. Does he know about her SECRET?

Summary's pretty sucky R&R though!!

**Chapter 1:**

This is the first time I ever stayed in one school for over a year. My cousin told me that changing schools were best for my kind. I never understood her whenever she said that to me. But she was right. Something _was_ wrong with me. Ever since I knew myself, I was always 16 years old. It scared me a bit because I _want_ to get older. But my body remains the same.

"Hellooo? Is anyone in there?" My friend, Hina poked me on my side, causing me to jump out of my trance. She was my closest friend at school. I guess my tanned skin and my dark curly, uncontrollable hair didn't bother her. Everyone else looked at me like I was a freak. Of course, I felt sad about that but I guess I got over it. Slowly, I turned my eyes to Hina and she smiles at me.

"Aren't you excited, Leanne?"

"It's _Monday_, Hina. I'm not supposed ot be excited."

"There's a new teacher teaching Japanese class."

Still, I wasn't thrilled. Yeah, the last Japanese teacher that taught us, was a bitch. Even I, the freak, could have pointed that out. The only explanation for Hina's excited actions was that our new teacher would be pretty hot. I didn't see anyone else talking about him though.

"Is he cute?" I finally asked in my usual monotone voice.

"Well.... I wouldn't say _cute_ but...... He's kind of old but there's something about him that makes you want to just stare at him."

"That doesn't make any sense, Hina."

"Yes, it does! Just watch, all right? He'll be here any minute." Well, she sound pretty sure about this guy. I'll just have to sit here and wait till he enters the room---

"Good morning, my lovely new students...." The door slides open and a tall guy comes in. He wore his long hair into a ponytail and the _slightest_ smell of sake filled the room. Uh, am I the only one that smelled that? Ha, our sensei's a drinker.

He grabs a chalk and lazily writes his name on the board. Hm, Kyoraku Shunsui. He plops himself down behind the desk and takes a look at al of us. Well, so far he has a nice attitude. A little lazy to be a Japanese teacher.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku... Your new Japanese teahcer. I hope that I could enjoy my stay here. Don't you agree?"

I took a quick look at the other students in the classroom. Shockingly, girls leaned forward in their chairs and gazed at him with lush eyes. How gross. Or maybe they don't realize how hairy and perverted his guy looks. I felt someone nudge me from behind.

"See? Didn't I tell you? Isn't he great?" Hina said.

"Yeah. _Real_ great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I actually enjoy Japanese class. But Kyoraku-sensei only gave us stupid worksheets and stuff. After 10 pages of busy work, I noticed that he was knocked out by his desk. Ha, no surprise there. So, would it hurt for me to take a nap too? Unfortunately, once I put my head down, the bell rings. Dammit! All of the kids packed their stuff up and left. Even Hina had left me behind. Me, I was in no rush for General Science. Slowly, I stacked all 17 books in my hands. Including 2 huge textbooks. What did you expect if you were president of all upperclassmen? Still, _no one_ should carry this much everyday.

"Do you need help?"

I looked at Kyoraku-sensei at the corner of my eye. "No. I'm fine."

I silently concentrated on walking out of the room without dropping any of the books. If I did drop one, I would have no choice but to leave it there.

"You're moving pretty slow. Are you sure you don't need any help?" I heard him ask me again. Ugh, shut up!

"No, I said I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh. Well, don't trip over that book."

"Huh? What book---"

Before I could finish my thought, I tripped over something and all of MY books flew everywhere. I fell right on my face but I was left unscathed by the huge textbooks. I heard the teacher's chair shift. Crap, he better not be coming over here. Apparently, he _was_ comng to help me.

"I told you to watch out. Are you all right?"

I quickly got up and collected my books one by one. "I'm _fine_. Can you please stop asking me that?"

"Sorry. Someone as adorable as you shouldn't be so snappy."

My head turned in his direction. D-Did he just say what I thought he said? "E-Excuse me??"

His happy smile quickly disappeared. "Oh. I'm _terribly_ sorry. I'm so used to talking to women like that. I hope you didn't take offence by that."

I shold tell the dean of students but... his apologily seemed sincere. So, whatever. I surprisingly retrieved all of the books without breaking a sweat. "It's all right, I guess."

And once again, I headed to my Science class. Geez, I would have already been there if Kyoraku-sensei had moved the book from my path. What a jerk. And for some reason, I don't think that will be the time something like that would happen in his classroom.

Welcome to my high school, Kyoraku-sensei.

**a/n: So, how was it? I think it's pretty good. I think I liked it because this girl, Leanne, is real similar to me. Well, except the part when everyone thinks she's a freak. Anyway, don't forget to leave me some advice or kudos. ^_^**


End file.
